


In your dreams

by just_jaqueline



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: È di nuovo sulla nave che li ha portati al Palazzo d'Inverno.





	In your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T, prompt "Soulmate!AU", e per il Banchetto dei Soulmate!AU, "di notte lo incontri nei sogni se si è lontani".

È di nuovo sulla nave che li ha portati al Palazzo d'Inverno.

Wylan non crede di aver mai avuto un sogno così realistico: ogni dettaglio, dall'odore salmastro del mare al rollio della nave sotto i suoi piedi, il fischio del vento contro le vele, la sensazione del legno ruvido del parapetto sotto i polpastrelli tutto sembra preso direttamente dalla sua memoria e lo riporta alla notte in cui si sono imbarcati sulla Ferolind, ignari di tutti i modi in cui il loro piano sarebbe fallito e dove quel fallimento li avrebbe portati. Anche la paura e l'ansia, che gli stanno stringendo lo stomaco in una sequenza di nodi, uno più stretto e doloroso dell'altro, sono le stesse; Wylan si sorprende a dare loro il benvenuto, come vecchie amiche. Ci è voluto poco perché imparasse che le minacce peggiori colpiscono quando tutto sembra finalmente andare dal verso giusto.

Sente dei passi sul ponte e si volta, pronto a scattare, le mani che volano a cercare un qualche tipo di arma o sostanza da usare per combattere. Jesper gli sorride tranquillo, le braccia rilassate lungo i fianchi; Wylan abbassa lentamente le mani.

– Sei venuto di nuovo a trovarmi? – dice, avvicinandosi, il passo sicuro di chi non ha un problema nella vita; o, quantomeno, di qualcuno che fa finta di non averlo. – Devo dire che però preferisco i sogni in cui hai meno vestiti addosso.

Wylan sente le proprie guance diventare scarlatte, la voce suadente di Jesper che lo accarezza e gli porta alla mente una serie di immagini che tiene da parte per momenti più solitari. Si gira verso l'oceano, cercando di calmare un po' il battito impazzito del suo cuore. Jesper lo raggiunge in un paio di falcate e si poggia con gli avambracci sul parapetto, mettendosi a fissarlo dal basso, lo stesso sorriso divertito di prima a incurvargli le labbra.

– Mi dispiace che tu ti sia intrufolato nel sogno sbagliato –, dice Wylan, fissando un punto a caso dell'orizzonte. Sente lo sguardo di Jesper sulla pelle, e sta dando fondo a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non chinarsi verso di lui e baciarlo, davanti a tutta la ciurma e a Kaz, in piedi sulla prua a pochi passi da loro. C'è qualcosa nella sua immobilità che fa scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Wylan, anche se non saprebbe dire precisamente il perché.

Riporta la sua attenzione su Jesper, e nota con una punta di ansia che il sorriso è svanito dal suo viso. – Wylan, sei cosciente di star sognando?  
Wylan lo guarda per qualche secondo, un sopracciglio alzato a mostrare tutta la sua confusione, poi realizza cosa sta implicando Jesper. – Siamo anime gemelle? –, si lascia scappare, strozzandosi con un po' di saliva. Jesper gli batte una mano sulla schiena, il sorriso tornato - anzi, cresciuto - sulle sue labbra.  
– So che non è una prospettiva invitante, ma preferirei se restassi vivo, almeno per il momento.

Wylan tossisce ancora un paio di volte, poi si schiarisce la gola. Per qualche minuto nessuno dice niente, l'unico rumore quello delle onde che si infrangono contro lo scafo della barca. Wylan fa per parlare, ma Jesper lo precede : – so che non è una prospettiva invitante, - ripete, il suo sguardo ovunque tranne che su di lui. Non riesce a guardarmi negli occhi, si rende conto Wylan, - essere legati ad uno scommettitore sfigato, la cui unica abilità è sparare. Non posso offrirti niente di meglio della vita che hai vissuto nell'ultimo anno, ma giuro che nessuno ti metterà mai più una mano addosso -, si ferma un attimo, come interrotto da un altro pensiero, - a meno che Kaz non ci incastri in un altro piano dei suoi, naturalmente -, conclude, facendo forza sugli avambracci e ritornando in piedi. Il silenzio si allunga per qualche secondo, e Jesper comincia a dondolarsi sui talloni, spinto a muoversi da quell'energia che non sembra abbandonarlo mai.

\- Hai finito? - chiede Wylan, piatto. Jesper si gira di scatto verso di lui, sorpreso. La sua sorpresa aumenta quando Wylan gli afferra il viso tra le mani per baciarlo.  
Sente le sue mani esitare, prima che Jesper le poggi sui suoi fianchi, spalmandoselo addosso.

\- Ci stai prendendo gusto? -, gli chiede, dopo essersi staccati per riprendere aria. Wylan lo ignora.  
\- Non c'è una sola persona che vorrei prendesse il tuo posto -, lo rassicura, guardandolo deciso negli occhi. Il sorriso di Jesper cresce. - Dimmelo di nuovo quando qualcuno tenterà di spararti.

Wylan lo spinge via.


End file.
